Gone
by Lone Galaxy
Summary: The last 15 minutes of Finnick's life according to the REAL book. What he saw and felt before he died. How he felt to be pulled into the darkness and killed.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Finnick's view before he died. I got the inspiration from pretty much being alone with book 3 of the Hunger Games, 'The Mockingjay', and being heart broken after Finnick's death. A death that wasn't explained very well, just happened so that the character could get out of the way. I couldn't just sit there not knowing more about that scenario!

I mean, hey, Finnick dieing was bad enough, but to give him an unceremonious death like that? No. Just no. They left that to the fanfictioners like us the straighten that out and hopefully this ending is ok.

Oh yeah, and if I owed the Hunger Games, then I would proooobably not be here. I would probably be going on a safari in Australia, slapping an elephant. Like my friend wyatt would say. X'D

* * *

Gone...

Finnick's side, his last 30 minutes

Annie. Annie's not here. She's safe. I kept telling myself this as I slowly bring my senses to the present.

But as I do this, I realize the present is bleak as well. Finnick was in an old pipe room of sorts with what was left of the old 451 unit. Peeta. Katniss. Gale. Pollux. Cressida. Jackson. Castor. Messalla. I hugged my knees to my chest and listened the drip, drip of a far pipe.

I was running from some Trackerjackers, but they were still gaining ground. I was loosing breath, my feet were catching on rocks as I fled across the dangerous meadow. It was too open here, I could be picked off so easily, but the stream was just ahead. Faster, faster! Then just as I thought I was going to make it, I heard a terrified scream.

I wouldn't have stopped only I knew that scream. No, it can't be, but as I looked there she was. Annie. I stopped in horror as I watched another tribute chasing her down.

A deadly knife in his hand poised to strike. A hunter. I started running toward her but I knew I would be too late. Annie! ANNIE! I was yelling but not words could leave my mouth. I felt stings on my legs and arms, but I kept running. My mind not concerned for me. She was running then tripped fell flat on her face. By the time she got up the tribute was there. An evil smile on his face.

Run! I wanted to scream but suddenly the world was spinning, the stings getting more numerous. With a swift movement she was dead and the tribute was looking my way. No! So close, but I couldn't save her. "Annie!" I screamed.

I gasped in a breath of air, shocked I was alive. Annie's not here. She's somewhere safe. Annie's not here. She's alive and safe. I must have fallen asleep again, but that wasn't going to happen now. I looked over at our group. I met Pollux's eyes. He hadn't slept either.

This war seemed to wreck more lives than save. I remember when I was really young I asked Maggs what war was. "Finnick," she looked up at me, "War is always terrible. There are no words that can express it. Only the ones that play a part will understand." Now I know that she was right.

War brings destruction, But it also brings a new beginning. If the districts win there will be no more hunger games; food will be plentiful, people can live their lives, we will be Free! The price seems very high, but I know it will be worth it in the long run.

I don't know how long I was leaning against that pipe before I heard the strangest sound. Like a hiss, and a whisper at the same time. The more I listened the more I was sure it was two syllables and was not random.

I clutched my trident, getting tense. What the hell was it? Then I heard someone stir and I saw Katniss aiming an arrow at Peeta. What? I just watched confused and half wondering if this was another dream. Peeta woke up yelling, "Katniss! Katniss get out of here!" Everyone woke up; confused and groggy. Peeta was urgently saying something about 'them' coming for Katniss. We all looked at her; she anxiously at the rest of us.

"Whatever it is, it's after me. It might be a good time to split up."

"But we're your guard!" argued Jackson.

"And your crew." Cressida pointed out.

"I'm not leaving you." Gale added. Quite forcibly.

She looked at us with this sceptic kind of look, and I realized that some of us are just film people. But that got taken care of. Katniss suggested that I give up one of my guns to Castor. Which I was more than happy to do because he didn't have anything to protect himself with. We spent a couple of minutes rearranging weapons and in Messalla and Cressida's cases, showing them how to manage a gun.

I said manage. I hope that's enough.

I grab my trident, my prefered weapon over any, and make way for the door. I still don't know what that hissing is but it has Katniss up and going and plus it doesn't sound too good. Probably something Snow sent to weed out the tunnels. We head out, together, down the tunnels. Pullox taking up the lead and Katniss right behind.

I'm sort of at the back of the pack making sure our rear is covered. This mission has been costing us. But I trust Katniss. Even though I suspect this is her mission and not Coin's. She did ask to kill President Snow since the beginning. Katniss is so strong, yet so lost. And I have a feeling that only she can find herself. And that killing Snow will probably not solve much.

But we trudge on. Because this is our only path. Our only future.

I hope we make a difference and not all get wiped out for nothing. Too much has been lost. Too much given. Katniss must make it.

I accidentally hit my trident on a pipe. Katniss shushed me then went back into warrior mode. Opps.

A little while later we hear some screams. Really, lets say gutteral? Yeah, I'd never heard that before. "Avoxes." Peeta said. "That's what Darius sounded like when they tortured him."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Cressida looked over at us, "The mutts must have found them." Mutts? that's what those things were. My head was suddenly filled with scary thoughts but I pushed them all back. I don't have time for that.

I missed what Leeg 1 said but caught Gale's reply. "They'll probably kill anyone. It's just that they won't stop until they get to her." He should know, he's always studying with that wiz Beetee at 13.

Katniss thinks, "Let me go alone. Lead them off. I'll transfer the Holo to Jackson. The rest of you can finish the mission."

What?! Katniss this is no time to play hero!

"No one's going to agree to that!" yelled Jackson.

"We're wasting time!" I desperately try to reason.

We all barely hear Peeta as he whispers, "Listen."

Nothing. You could hear a pin drop. And most importantly, the screams stopped. For some reason the silence was more nerve-racking then the screams.

Then as if on cue, all around us in usion, "Katniss" is hissed. Only closer. Oh crap. We all make a dash forward, trying to get away. Katniss starts to gag, and Jackson immediately yells, "Masks on!"

All I smell is that floral smell, which is quite odd if you think about it. But the scent seems to send Katniss in a flurry.

Suddenly she's off, we all follow but damn! Katniss is fast. As I run I notice that she took out a few pods, "Watch out!" she yells.

Now we're making some ground. But is it fast enough? The hissing is getting louder, rounding every corner; getting closer with each step.

_Katnissss, __Katnisss, __Katnisss..._

* * *

Next and final chapter next week! Thanks to all the people who read this. *hugs you*


	2. Chapter 2

Lone Galaxy presenting Chapter 2. Saddness is a strong emotion I have to say. I even still get it when I read this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I'm the first to catch up with Katniss. I see something out of my eye. A sudden light, quick as lightning, freezes Messalla. Katniss doesn't notice. I grab her, "Katniss!" My desperation clearly heard. She whips back around and sees.

Messalla trapped, as if frozen in place, unable to even scream. His skin melts like candle wax; oozing off his bones. We all stand transfixed except Peeta, who pushes me aside. "Can't help him! Can't!" I'm pulled back into reality, amazed that Peeta, the crazy guy, was the only one to actually not stand by like an Avox.

But right now there is no time to watch. No time to mourn.

We all flee, me right behind Jackson. I escape for a moment to my own world, because this one was getting overwhelming. I'm fishing in a stream. The water is cold, and the fish are scarce. Sigh. Just then it starts to rain, little leaves fall into the water. I think 'what's going to happen next?' when I see Annie. She has that smile; the one that makes everything seem alright. I smile back, happy that she is here. She looks like a dream with that dress on, flowing in the wind.

Oof! Jackson stops up short right in front of me and I crash into her. "Finnick!" She growled. I was just glad I was holding my trident behind me at the moment. Suddenly we are showered with bullets and I see dozens of peacekeepers streaming out of the Transfer.

My first instinct is to look for an escape route but I see a pod labeled 'Meat grinder' blocking our way, so that's out of the question.

Alrighty then.

I instinctively reach for my trident but I realize I need my gun for this one. As I start to shoot I realize something terrible.

Those creatures coming out are not Peacekeepers. They're some kind of Capitol mutt. I watch as they rip apart the remaining Peacekeepers, and make their way toward us. Now we have a problem. We follow Katniss into another corner, and she shoots into the intersection. The meat grinder springs to life, grinding everything in its path to dust. But the mutts are still coming and even with our rapid shooting they're catching up.

Jackson and Leeg 1 push past me toward the mutts. "What are you doing?" I yell at them. I grab Jackson's arm. "Someone has to keep them at bay! Can't you see? They're coming too fast! At this rate they'll get to us before we get two clicks. We have to let the Mockingjay finish her mission!" She ripped her arm out of my steel grasp, marching determinedly forward with Leeg by her side.

They looked like heroes as I turned and ran to catch up with the other group. I knew I would never see them again. I felt sad and ashamed that I was still alive and that they would gladly die for us. So we would have a fighting chance.

I caught up, breathing heavy because I was sloshing through some kind of waste and it weighed down your steps considerably.

I glanced over at Katniss. She seemed like a different person. She grabbed Pollux; questioning and gesturing with her hands. My guess is that we are going up and out.

I am starting to lose it. My hands are getting shaky, my breathing becoming more rapid. NO! I must keep up for Katniss, and the mission. I must hang on! I know I can for a little while at least. I run with the others at the back of the pack; picking off the mutts at a distance.

I become aware of that increasing floral smell. Like... Roses. It's almost overwhelming. Like a slap in the face. We finally make it to a ladder. I hear yelling but I only make out, "Don't waste their lives, Katniss. It's too late...Look!" She must have noticed that Jackson and Leeg 1 were missing. But I'm already busy trying to ward off the increasing monsters. A tizzy of shooting, but they're still coming. It's too much. Jackson was right.

Just then, click, click, click! I run out of bullets. Shit. I recognize Gale's voice, "Stand back!" I lunge out-of-the-way just as an explosion rocks the tunnel. Bits of flesh land on me and I turn and see some mutts laying in burnt agony on the ground.

I hoist myself up with my trident. Its bloody and dirty, but I feel as if it's the last sane part of me right now, and I clutch it to my heart. I look at Katniss. She is frozen, unable to move. I recognize the look.

Pure terror.

I hear a snarl and turn. They're almost upon us again. I desperately start slashing with my trident. Expertly causing fatal wounds. The gore, and especially that smell becomes too much. I realize I better get up that ladder, but there are so much of them now. All around. Growling, slashing, snarling.

I spork one in the face with my trident but another yanks it away with its mouth. Totally defenseless I scramble up the ladder, but it's too late. It's like one of my nightmares only come true.

Where you can't run fast enough, climb high enough, or swim far enough; you just can't get away. A claw grabs my arm and pulls it back. I'm panicking, and struggling to get away. "Nooo!" I scream. I look up to freedom, and see Katniss.

Time slows, where an instant becomes an hour, yet goes faster than light. I see myself in her eyes, desperation, and something else only known by experience. I see my life before my eyes; Maggs laughing, Annie and her smile, Water as I swim, me and Annie's wedding, Beetee's Trident he gifted me. My time is almost up.

I wish to tell Katniss one last thing. "Take care of Annie!" but no words come. The mutts are all around me, ripping me apart. The pain is excruciating, and sharp down to the core. Then one gets me in a deathgrip; I flail around with my hands, punching and hitting. I feel myself being pulled down, back into the depths.

Then just as fast as my life was started,

it was gone...


End file.
